Herbert
Herbert is a Rando'Moss'Iti serving aboard the [[USS Titan|USS Titan]]. Bio Early Life Little is known of Herbert's early life, but at some point he joined the Order of the Hapless, an order of Rando'Moss'Iti monks devoted to honing their randomness powers. Through his training, he became what he later would describe as "one of the most powerful Rando'Moss'Itis in the Multiverse". Sometime in mid-2014, Herbert went to the Reflectiverse, and freed the last Kleekoonanoni from that dimension from servitude. Joining the Titan In late 2014, Herbert was captured by the T'Rons and imprisoned on their new Mammoth with others of his kind, until Jercy Packson and Khrelan Galagat found him and freed him. Indebted to them, he decided to join their crew, but crashed on Yrtnes Renignee ß. After the Titan's crew found them, Herbert teleported Izara Nguels , an Entropy Pod, to her home and randomized the crew in celebration. In early 2015, Herbert joined the crew as they went to the Reflectiverse and helped Jercy's alter ego destroy the Nemletneg Federation. Herbert's main contribution was to randomize Empress Seduca after her capture. Magnificent Randomosity In late 2015, following the SPORE Server Maintenance of Doom, Herbert got a chance to shine when he learned that the T'Ron and Eldirari had kidnapped General Crabs and were holding him for ransom. Deciding that Jercy and everyone else had their chance when it came to being heroes and saving the day, Herbert expressed his opinion in an ideological speech. Once he was finished, he proceeded to assemble an elite team consisting of Orifice, Consumer of Pudding (an all-around U83R 1337 Rando'Moss'Iti), Lady Sassafras (a master/mistress of disguise), Whizard Kid (a child prodigy), and Holly Jenkins (a badass Terran female serving aboard the Titan) to pay the ransom for Crabs . Once the team was assembled, they recieved the coordinates to where the Eldirari were keeping Crabs hostage: the harsh desert planet of Infel-3, and then called upon the help of Ishtons Oscov and Dave, the stars of the reality show "Ishtons Oscov, Master of the Universe". Before they could pay the ransom, however, Commandant Kever of the Eldirari shouted racial epithets at the Rando'Moss'Itis, angering Herbert severely. They decided to rely upon the omniscience of Big Ape to free Crabs and kill Kever. Personal Life RANDOMOSITY ADVISE 2 WAIT ON DIS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE Trivia *Herbert is the only Rando'Moss'Iti so far who's managed to completely randomize the Titan's crew. *Due to a trolling prank concocted by Williezk and Eme12, fungus3 made a non-canon adventure depicting Herbert "having relations" with crewmate Bianca Levitas. *Herbert is always adressed as "he" despite Rando'Moss'Itis having four genders. According to the aforementioned Sporn adventure by fungus3, Herbert is a "Stick", which presumably corresponds to the male gender of most races. *Herbert is the second major Rando'Moss'Iti character in the Spore Revolution Universe, after Miles from TIW. *Herbert always addresses himself as "(D) RANDOMOSITY HERBERT". Category:RANDOM Category:Spore The Next Level Category:Spore The Next Level² Category:Male Characters Category:Individuals Category:Titan Crew Category:Omnivore